Conventionally, in a game where characters move in a virtual world, a virtual camera for drawing (rendering) is moved according to the movement of a character so that the players can visually recognize the character and the peripheral area thereof. If a plurality of characters appear in a game, the virtual camera is controlled so that the players can visually recognize all of the plurality of characters.
However it is difficult to always confine all the characters for the player to visually recognize in a predetermined display area. Further, if a character important to a player moves out of a predetermined display area, game progress becomes difficult for the player.
An aspect of the present disclosure is a program for causing a computer to execute: performing game processing including movement of a plurality of characters in a virtual world; specifying one character out of the plurality of characters as a specific character, on the basis of predetermined conditions; judging whether there is commonality in movement of a plurality of non-specific characters, which are the plurality of characters other than the specific character; determining the specific character as a preferential display character if the judging does not judge that there is commonality, and determines at least one of the non-specific characters as a preferential display character if the judging judges that there is commonality; and adjusting drawing related parameters so that at least the preferential display character out of the plurality of characters is located in a predetermined area of a display image.
The present disclosure can be comprehended as an information processing device, a system, a method executed by a computer, or a program for a computer to execute. The present disclosure can also be comprehended as a program stored in a recording medium that a computer, a device, a machine or the like can read. Here the recording medium that a computer or the like can read refers to a recording medium which stores such information as data and programs electrically, magnetically, optically, mechanically or by chemical action, and which is read by a computer or the like.